1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an artificial underwater catacomb and modular reef made of discrete, interlocking modules manufactured using concrete forms. A module or catacomb section can contain one or more urns for memorializing a person and providing an evocative environment for a visitor either diving or snorkeling. The invention also relates to a rapid and efficient method for manufacturing and installing the artificial underwater catacomb.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial reefs are generally known for preventing or controlling beach erosion, as well as providing environmentally compatible structures for attracting marine life, and fostering aquatic habitats. These reefs are used for the both greater enjoyment of coastal recreation by preserving sandy beaches and minimizing expensive and difficult reclamation projects, and in other applications to provide structure for underwater recreation by simulating a natural reef, with fish, coral, plant life, and other aquatic life forms which develop about the artificial structure.
Also, the combination of burial at sea and the cremation of human remains have been known since the tradition of the Vikings funerals, wherein the deceased was placed in a burning boat. Moreover, the burial at sea of human cremated remains is also known in modern times. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,602 to Vigh, human cremated remains are placed in biodegradable urns, so the deceased eventually is washed away into the sea.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,188 to O'Hare, a memorial in the form of an artificial reef is taught which consist of modular units. The units incorporate human remains into a cement mixture, so the units together provide a memorial in a marine environment. In O'Hare, the remains are mixed into cement mixtures to be poured into receptacles in the reef forms.
While O'Hare provides a reef that acts as a memorial for human remains, O'Hare does not teach the construction of catacombs, which are an attraction for both divers and marine life, and which evoke an emotional reaction in underwater visitors. O'Hare also does not teach underwater tunnels or enclosed spaces accessible to underwater visitors. Moreover, O'Hare does not teach the use of urns that are provided with the remains. If the bereaved uses the remains in O'Hare, or otherwise scatters the remains, then the urn will remain as an unnecessary and inappropriate memorial. Furthermore, O'Hare does not teach a rapid and efficient method for creating an artificial catacomb.
Consequently, a need exists for the use of the remains together with the urn in a memorial that is appropriate for someone who loved the sea. A need also exists for the creation of a catacomb, which would be attractive to visitors to the remains as well as visitors to a marine environment. Also, the need exists for a creation of an evocative underwater structure so the visitors and divers are moved toward an appreciation for the number of people who loved the sea and for our rapidly disappearing marine resources. Underwater tunnels, passageways and enclosed spaces are also needed to heighten the experience for an underwater visitor, and uniquely combine the salient features of personal memorial, artificial reef, and catacomb system. Also, a need exists for an efficient and rapid method for creating the catacomb to keep costs of construction as low as possible.
Moreover, current reef module designs are not optimized for several different types of flora and fauna found in different areas of sea floor.
Also, current marine habitat modules can be unsafe and tumble at relatively shallow depths. The preferred embodiment of the module has shown to be stable at depths of approximately 40 feet on the east coast of Florida and at depths of approximately 30 feet or deeper on the west coast.
THEREFORE, an important object of the invention is to provide an interesting and appropriate resting place for the remains of a person and the urn commonly used for containing the remains into a module which forms the basis of a structure which is attractive to divers and marine wildlife.
Another object is to provide underwater passageways, enclosed spaces, catacombs and mazes that are ornamentally pleasing and evocative to divers and snorkelers.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a interesting theme park habitat attractive to marine wildlife and marine enthusiasts alike.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a unique maze of intersecting passageways to amplify the wonder felt by a diver or snorkeler inside a passageway.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a single module which is optimized for use in various different environments.
It is also an object of the invention which is stable at depths of approximately 40 feet on the east coast of Florida and at depths of approximately 30 feet or deeper on the west coast.